Richmond Valentine
Richmond Valentine is the main antagonist in the 2015 action-spy-comedy film Kingsman: The Secret Service. He is portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson, who also portrays Jules Winnfield, Elijah Price in Unbreakable, Abel Turner in Lakeview Terrace, Stephen in Django Unchained, Frank Tenpenny in the video game GTA: San Andreas ''and Mr. Barron in ''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. Biography Valentine is an extremely wealthy technology tycoon and a computer genius who wants to change the world by giving away SIM cards around the world which he claims will provide unlimited calls and internet on his network. Unknown to people, he will later change the majority of the people in the world into extremely violent, barbaric, vicious animals that can actually to destroy everything in their way and possibly even kill themselves. He is the arch-enemy of the top secret organization called Kingsman who trains a young man called Eggs (the film's protagonist) and he is the CEO of his own technology giant company "Valentine Corporation". He employs gigantic army of soldiers and workers that works for him. Valentine's plan in the movie is revealed: Valentine conducts a test in the church, his hidden place broadcasting a signal to phones containing his SIM card which causes humans to become uncontrollably violent. Harry Hart, Eggs' mentor and guide at the Kingsman, is sent to investigate and follow after Valentine's plan. After a lengthy massacre, in which only Harry survives, he is confronted and killed by Valentine while Eggs watches via video link. Valentine’s plan then becomes clear – he is going to broadcast the signal worldwide using his satellite network and cause a mass cull of the human race, sparing the Earth from further environmental damage by man. Battle and death After managing to kill Valentine's affiliate and traitorous Kingsmen leader Arthur Eggsy, along with agents Roxy and Merlin, head to Valentine’s secret base in the mountains to stop him from executing his plan; with Roxy destroying Valentine's satellite while Eggsy stops Valentine himself. Valentine speeds up the plan noticing Eggsy when another one of Kingsmen traitors and Valentine's goon called Charlie Hesketh exposes him. After silencing Charlie with one of his devices, Eggsy flees to safety as Valentine starts the final phrase of his plan. During the raid on Valentine's base the implanted devices are triggered, causing them to explode and kill off all of the VIPs who were part of Valentine’s plan. After a battle which ends with Eggsy killing Valentine’s assistant and right-hand woman, Gazelle, Eggsy hurls one of Gazelle's bladed prosthetic legs into Valentine's chest, putting an end to his evil plans as well as causing him to vomit at the sight of his own blood before collapsing onto the floor. With his last breath towards an amused Eggsy, Valentine dies of his injury. Gallery Richmond Valentine.png|Valentine's dramatic entrance. Richmond Valentine 2.png|Valentine discussing his plans to cure the world of its virus: mankind Richmond Valentine 3.png|Valentine planning to put his sheme into action with the help of his loyal assistant, Gazelle Richmond Valentine 4.png|Valentine having a secret meeting with powerful individuals Richmond Valentine 5.png|Valentine discovering that Harry Hart is a Kingsman spy while having dinner with him Richmond Valentine 6.png|Valentine makes a surprise visit at Harry's tailor shop Richmond Valentine 7.png|Valentine testing out his new SIM cards that cause people to become excessively violent and murderous Richmond Valentine 8.png|Valentine about to shoot Harry in the head Richmond Valentine 9.png|Valentine about to activate his SIM cards worldwide at his celebratory party Valentine's death.png|Valentine is horrified after having one of Gazelle's bladed prosthetic legs hurled into his chest Valentine's death 2.png|Valentine finally dies from his injury Trivia *He has a weak stomach for violence and blood. *He speaks with a lisp. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Non-Action Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Businessmen Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:Charismatic Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Greedy Category:Crime Lord Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:Extremists